


We're Idiots

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M, Silver Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: A late birthday present for Strawberrywaltz. Didn't turn out how I intended but I hope you enjoy our little ranger being idiots in love already in a relationship and not having a clue.





	We're Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strawberrywaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/gifts).



If last year someone had told him his best friend would be a flirty, skateboarding Kiwi he would have thought they needed a straight jacket. Now however it was a fact he embraced, he could honestly say there wasn’t a person in the world he knew better than Chase Randall and it was why unlike the other rangers he knew something wasn’t quite right with him today.

The brunette was distant, lost in his own head rather than his thoughts bouncing around like they normally did, and it worried him, Chase hadn’t been like that since Chloe’s accident when she’d been hit by that car even if it had been far worse that time.

Chase had called him, sobbing into the phone and Riley’s family hadn’t understood why he’d taken the first flight out. The moment he’d reached the hospital the other ranger had collapsed into his arms and stayed there. Riley had spent hours drawing Chase back into the world, stopping him from getting lost in his mind, making sure that the other’s emotions didn’t consume him.

Riley had stayed in New Zealand well past the little Kiwi being released, a cast on her arm and some bruising on her skin, stitches in her side from the surgery. No he stuck close until Chase was ready to let him go, when he no longer need Riley’s logic to balance his emotions, when following his heart didn’t hurt again.

Now he could see the way Chase was fighting his feelings, the way he warred with himself and it was driving Riley crazy trying to figure it out.

It was later that night he found Chase staring into space from his place in the kitchen, eyes far away even as they stared into the dark and empty cafe.

“Chase.” Riley’s soft voice did nothing to stir the black ranger, the Kiwi jumping out of his skin when gentle finger’s brushed his wrist.

The younger ranger held in a sigh and gently pulled the other into the cafe, letting it stay dark so they could took themselves away in the shadows, letting the still quiet blanket them. Chase sat in the booth without protest and immediately latched onto his friend, burrowing into his shoulder.

“You remember Rata?” Riley held back as shiver as warm breath caressed his neck and a growl at the singers name, Rata hadn’t been that subtle when it came to his jealousy over the rangers relationship, and Chase had just been to overwhelmed to notice. “Well the record company wants them to add another member and he thinks it should be.”

Chase didn’t bother explaining anything else because Riley already knew. If he took the offer he could spend more time in New Zealand with his family and more importantly his mum wouldn’t have to work two jobs and struggle to get by any more. But of course he was a ranger, they were his family as well but if they failed, it wasn’t just them that would pay, it was everyone and even though Chase didn’t really have a choice Riley knew just how much it made the others heartache.

XXXXXChileyXXXXX

Riley groaned again as he was yet _again_ sick, heaving into the toilet, he’d never known that it was truly possible to be physically sick with worry but congratulations to Chase, the Kiwi had managed to make him that way. 

The moment  Riley found out that the N-Zed Boys were going to show up at the museum for their auditions he knew that it was a way to try and convince Chase to join and he knew how much it would pull  the other apart, having to make that decision again. 

He gritted his teeth and bared it though, and that awful music, he was not a pop fan, especially not  of that . 

XXXXXChileyXXXXX

Chase felt a weight fall off his shoulders as Rata left, glad that the extra stress was gone and so was his ‘friend’ he was sure Rata had asked for the auditions to be here purely to  convince  him to take that place in the band. No matter the benefits if Chase stopped being a ranger he’d never forgive himself, especially  if something happened to his fellow rangers because he took the easy way out. 

He couldn’t tell you how mad he truly was but also because it didn’t just hurt him, the others may not have noticed that something was wrong with Riley and Chase almost laughed at how co-dependant they were becoming.  He wasn’t sure when Riley had started to become his  lifeline but he knew it had been cemented during Chloe’s accident, his Mum kept teasing about when the two boys were going to get married. 

C hase walked up to his apartment building, their apartment building, they didn’t even realise last year that they’d ended up at the same place until they’d nearly collided in the corridor.  That had gotten a laugh out of both of them and they were more than happy to return to the place, this time sharing Chase’s old apartment. 

T he two practically lived on top of each other and as much as not being able to go home hurt, this whole things had made him realise something. 

Chase laughed to himself as he entered the apartment, they were fucking living together, how the hell didn’t he notice. 

Riley looked up from his book as the elder ranger made his way over to where he was curled on the sofa and made a noise of surprise when soft lips pressed against his own, instantly hooking a hand around the other’s neck holding him in place. 

Chase pulled back as they ran out of air and watched the completive look on his room mates face and cracked up laughing when the southerner finally spoke. 

“We’re idiots aren’t we?”


End file.
